Poisoned
by forevrfallenfromglory
Summary: Kuradeel never wanted Kirito dead; he only wanted to show who was the stronger of the two. It was Kirito's fault he was forced to kill an innocent, but at least he'll be able to make him pay... All warnings inside. For mature audiences only.


**WARNINGS**: Contains language, violence, and MxM rape. Do not read if that is not your type of tea.

**AUTHOR'S** **NOTE**: I understand, they aren't supposed to feel pain…but since pain is in the mind, and because this wouldn't be the same without it… I've bent the rules. ;) I may or may not continue this, depending on your response. I also take fanfic suggestions. Enjoy!

Dedicated to Gol D. Liandra, who gave me the idea. ;)

* * *

"Training?" Kirito stared in bewilderment at Godfree, who beamed at him.

"Training. It's mandatory for all new guild members."

Asuna interrupted. "But he is easily several levels higher than you. He could beat you, even without his Dual Blades skill activated."

"Be that as it may, I cannot change the rules, even for him." Godfree clapped Kirito on the shoulder, causing him to stagger slightly. "If you're really as good as they say, then there should be no problems. It's just for the day."

No problems? Kirito scowled at Godfree's back. Everything was a problem. Having had his healing and teleportation crystals confiscated unnerved him, for if something should go wrong, he would have no way to escape if his skills failed him. On top of that, he was forced to go through this pointless training with none other than Kuradeel. The man may have apologized, but Kirito had a sneaking suspicion he still held a grudge over his defeat in the duel. After all, Kuradeel had been humiliated when his duty was challenged and his sword broken during the duel. Grudges like that didn't just disappear after one apology.

Godfree's voice broke his thoughts. "Let's break for lunch, shall we?"

* * *

The trio stopped, and Kirito dropped onto a stone, catching the package Godfree tossed at him. Unwrapping it, he was disappointed to see the meager fare he found. Having tasted Asuna's cooking, the food he held looked about as appetizing as the sand around him. Kirito sighed, uncorking the bottle. He and Godfree thirstily gulped at their water, the cool liquid relieving the dryness of their throats.

Something nagged at him, and Kirito glanced over at Kuradeel, who was watching him greedily. A sinking feeling settled into his stomach, only to be proved correct moments later when the bottle slipped from his hand, crashing to the floor and disappearing. He himself fell over, hearing a muffled thud signaling Godfree had also been stricken. _Paralysis poison_, Kirito realized.

"W-what is this?" Godfree asked in confusion. "Kuradeel, didn't you pack our lunches?"

Kuradeel stalked over to him, kneeling beside the fallen man. "You're a fool," was the only response. He glanced over his shoulder. "Now look what you made me do, Beater," he said menacingly. "You've made me involve innocent people. Oh well…"

"Stop!" Kirito yelled, to no effect. Kuradeel drew Godfree's sword, and suddenly slashed at the man. Godfree made a choked sound as his HP began to drop. Over, and over, and over, Kuradeel hacked and stabbed. Kirito watched in horrified silence as Godfree's eyes locked onto his, full of desperation and terror, before he disappeared in a flash of light.

Dead.

"You bastard," Kirito growled, as Kuradeel straightened.

"You brought this on yourself by not keeping your nose out of others' business," Kuradeel snarled. "You, with your arrogance…did you think yourself stronger than the rest of us? Better than me?" He dropped the sword in favor of grabbing Kirito's hair and yanking him upward. Kirito gritted his teeth, eyes watering as the pain filtered through. Kuradeel lifted him higher, a sneer on his face. "I'll show you which of us is stronger."

Revulsion wafted over Kirito as a tongue suddenly raked up the side of his throat. Kuradeel sucked where Kirito's pulse pounded just under his jaw. "I will break your innocence," Kuradeel murmured, his teeth scraping against the younger man's neck. Kirito wished he could struggle. The paralysis poison had to wear off soon. It had to…

As if reading his thoughts, Kuradeel chuckled. "Thanks to a certain someone, the paralysis poison I made is extra-strength. Should last for quite sometime. Add a Hiding skill…and no one will be coming to your aid until it is too late. I added a few extra suppressors in it as well; even when it wears off, you won't be able to resist me." Kuradeel rubbed his groin against Kirito's, and he felt a bulge pressing into him. Kirito gritted his teeth.

"The instant this poison wears off, I'll kill you," he seethed, but his voice trembled as he did so. The older man noticed.

"Afraid already? My, how weak you are without Asuna at your side…I wonder if the same would apply to her?"

"Don't you even think about touching her," Kirito growled. "I'll castrate you before killing you slowly."

"That is…if you can even move after I'm done with you." Lips crashed onto his, and Kirito would have bitten the tongue that crept into his mouth, if not for Kuradeel suddenly rubbing against him forcefully. As a result, Kirito gasped into the mouth on his, the friction getting to him against his will. His nails dug into his palms as he tightened his fists, and the invading tongue paused before withdrawing. "Ah, you like that?"

Kirito shut his eyes as Kuradeel continued to grind against him. To his disgust, his traitorous body certainly responded, and Kirito knew the other could feel the tell-tale bulge against his own. "Imagine how much better this would feel unclothed…"

"No-"

The warm air was slightly chilly against his heated skin and goosebumps prickled over his skin as Kuradeel peeled off his shirt and coat. "My, don't you look appetizing," purred Kuradeel, licking his lips. His own bare hips again ground against Kirito, the friction treacherously delightful. "But I want to see all of you. Let's see what prize you're hiding under those trousers…" He lowered Kirito to the ground, propping him against a rock before moving on. Nails scraped Kirito's hips, as his trousers were roughly removed, exposing him to the lewd gaze before him. "Yes…we shall see who is stronger," murmured Kuradeel. Kirito bit back a groan as he was enveloped in a warm, wet mouth. Moments after the sucking began, he was ready to let go, against his every fibre. Kuradeel seemed to sense it, because with a wet pop, he pulled back.

"No, it's not time yet." He cackled, running a hand up Kirito's chest and tweaking a nipple. "It's your turn to return the favor."

Kirito's protest was muffled as Kuradeel shoved himself into the opened mouth. A dagger at Kirito's throat was the only thing keeping him from biting down hard, and he was forced to keep his mouth open as wide as possible as Kuradeel thrust into his mouth. It wasn't enough to keep him from choking, however, as the back of his throat was hit repeatedly. Tears began to stream down his cheeks as his throat convulsed with hacking coughs. The invasive object did not relent for a few minutes, but finally, Kuradeel pulled back. Saliva dripped from Kirito's mouth, drying on his cheek as he looked up helplessly at his captor. "Please, end this," he whispered pleadingly. Kuradeel grinned widely.

"It will end soon enough." Kirito was thrown onto his back, his member still hardened from the treatment it had received. His eyes widened as something prodded at his entrance.

"No, please no, anything but that," he begged, tears again beginning to stream down his face. He whimpered as the invasive finger pushed past the muscle and into him, wiggling around. Kuradeel's tongue dipped into his navel, and though he wanted to be sick, Kirito found his eyes slipping shut at the fire that traveled up his chest, following the vulgar tongue wherever it trailed. Another finger joined the first, then a third.

"Be grateful I'm kind enough to prepare you," whispered the other man against Kirito's skin. He nipped at the skin, before straightening. "Otherwise, this would hurt far more."

Kuradeel shoved two fingers into Kirito's mouth, who, knowing the inevitable was about to happen, sucked hard, wetting them. Kuradeel then stroked himself before leaning over Kirito, spreading his legs further. No other lubrication was present, causing Kirito to scream in agony as Kuradeel buried himself into the younger man with one thrust. He didn't pause as he began to pump in and out, in and out, ignoring Kirito's pained cries and whimpers.

The rocks and sand beneath dug into Kirito's back, scraping painfully and only heightening the ache he felt. He suddenly realized with horror that a coil in his gut was tightening. Grimacing, he squashed that feeling. There was no way this was going to feel pleasurable. And yet…

His member, which had gone limp from the pain, twitched and began to stiffen again. Kuradeel took note, and grabbed ahold of it, squeezing slightly. "If I wasn't mistaken, I'd say you enjoy every minute of this," he jeered. "You enjoy being overpowered like this, being violated and taken by someone stronger. You're so pathetic and weak…do you really think Asuna would ever be impressed by someone like you?"

Irrational though the words were, in the current situation, they did something to Kirito, and the tears increased. Pathetic? Weak? He was repulsive. Asuna would never want him…

"You're only good for this," Kuradeel continued, seeing his words hit home. "Your only use is for this – to make others feel good. But doesn't it feel good for you too? Enjoy this…and know that this is where you belong, whore. Underneath another man, writhing with pleasure in the dirt. Don't every let your arrogance blind you, boy. You are nothing but a mere fucktoy. A slave for others to use."

"I understand," came the dulled reply.

"Are you going to mention this to anyone?"

"No."

"That's right. Tell anyone, and I'll kill Asuna. Not before she receives the same treatment though." Kuradeel slammed into him with extra vigor, and Kirito yelped as pleasure suddenly spiked through him. "It's your job to keep me from getting angry, understand? If you want to protect her, you will continue to please me whenever and wherever I want. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." Kirito's mind was numb, and the rational part of his brain screamed at him that it was only the paralysis poison that was making him like this, and that Kuradeel had added something else to it, but that part was quickly shutting down as the pain and pleasure mingled.

Another spike of pleasure, and Kirito moaned. Kuradeel grunted, his movements speeding up. His movements shoved Kirito's into the ground, his entire body wracking with the movements. Their breathing sped up in unison, and Kirito found himself moaning more and more. As Kuradeel's labored movements became more and more frantic, Kirito's body tightened and tightened.

Higher and higher soared the pleasure until it outweighed the pain, and suddenly, the coil snapped. White stars seared across his vision, and Kirito screamed his agonized pleasure, which echoed around the valley. Spurts of warmth landed on his chest and belly, and after a few more moments, Kuradeel came with a shuddering groan. His body collapsed onto Kirito's, and minutes ticked by. The air was hot around them, and their breathing was the only thing to break the silence. Kirito stared blankly at the sky above them, when Kuradeel finally moved his crushing weight off the younger man. "You're finally where you belong, in the dirt and with that ravished look," he sneered. "Delicious." There was a sickening squelch, and Kuradeel stood, leaving Kirito feeling strangely empty. He let out a pitiful whimper at the loss.

"Feeling it, are you? You're going to forget this encounter, but every so often, you'll find a heat rising within you, and you'll come seeking my company. I know you will, and you won't be able to fight it." Kuradeel smirked, dressing quickly. "Anyways, better get you all cleaned up. If I know that girl, she's probably on her way by now, seeing you incapacitated and all."

Kirito realized the poison had worn off sometime during their frantic movements. His mind was fogged over, and he didn't know why. Nothing Kuradeel was making sense anymore, and his vision began to blacken. The world went silent, then black.

When he awoke, he was lying in the dirt, clothed. His body ached, especially lower in his body, as he sat up. Kirito glanced around, holding his aching head. Kuradeel was facing Asuna, who was looking at him with concern.

"Kirito-kun, you're awake," she said, relieved. "Kuradeel just told me what happened. That your party was attacked by the Laughing Coffin guild, and that Godfree was slain before you could react. It's a good thing Kuradeel was here though…He managed to fight them off, even though he had to kill one of them. He saved your life!"

He glanced at Kuradeel, who wore a concerned expression. "Asuna-san, it's best if we not overwhelm him too much with information. That was a heavy blow he received on his head. Kirito-kun, do you remember any of the attack?"

Kirito tried to remember what had happened, but there was nothing. Only pain…and something else. He didn't know what, but as he tried to remember, he felt his member twitch slightly. They must have drugged him or something for him to not remember.

"I…I don't," he murmured, dazed. Kuradeel helped him to his feet, supporting his weight.

"After such an injury, I'm not surprised. Come, Asuna-san, I believe he needs rest." Asuna nodded, her worried gaze settling on Kirito.

"I agree. Thank you for helping him, Kuradeel."

"Of course. I did what needed to be done." She nodded with a small smile, and turned forward, leading the way. With her back to the two men, she never saw the dazed expression the still-drugged Kirito wore, nor the subtle smirk on Kuradeel's face.


End file.
